naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, known to the world at large as the Sage of the Six Paths, was a legendary god-like figure who founded Ninshū, which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and alongside his fraternal twin brother, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Both he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within him, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki. Profile and Stats Tier: At least 5-C Attack Potency: At least Moon level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class T+ Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ+ Durability: At least Moon level Background Physical Appearance Hagoromo was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age. Hagoromo had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, Rinnegan eyes and no eyebrows. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead. Hagoromo wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. Personality Hagoromo was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. Upon meeting Naruto, Hagoromo showed himself to be a very patient and composed individual, being unaffected by Naruto's outbursts. He was a very intelligent man, able to methodically learn new forms of study including language and culture, to which he could seamlessly change his speech patterns and dialect to be better understood by people from a different era. He was also very stern about his teachings being recognised as "ninshū", noting that "ninjutsu" was created for combat unlike ninshū's pursuit of peace, and gripped his staff rather tightly when Naruto failed to distinguish the difference between the two. At the same time, Hagoromo was a very modest man, openly admitting to his personal mistakes and shames as a father and leader. Despite his deified status, he also believed that no one should have more power than any other because it leaves a strong chance of the person becoming arrogant and desire even greater power. After trying to undo the rift he unintentionally created between his two sons, and their respective present incarnations, he ultimately laments that he was unable to repair the damage he caused; as such he put his trust in Naruto only. Even though he fought his mother and acknowledges that she became evil, he still respectfully refers to her as "Mother". Synopsis Abilities Equipment Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alien Category:Jinchūriki Category:God Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Tier 5 Class